


Playlist

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Baking, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Playlist, Steve loves Bucky's ass, can you blame him though?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: Bucky makes an effort but Steve appreciates something alse





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this and noticed at the end that i completely disregarded the prompt. I hope you enjoy this anyways and it's still enough "Playlist"

When Steve walked up the stairs to their apartment he could hear the faint noise of what seemed to be music. He expected Bucky to have another one of his ‘music exploration days’.   
When he made his way to their front door he could make out that it was actually Christmas music that was playing in their flat.   
Well at least it’s seasonal, Steve thought.  
What he certainly didn’t expect was to find their flat smelling like baked goods and only illuminated by the soft glow of candles.   
He took off his Jacket and went further into the room. 

“Bucky”, he called.

In here”, came the answer from the direction of their kitchen.

When Steve came into the kitchen, Bucky was sitting at their small table.   
There were two big candles lit in the center of the table and on each side, was a plate of what seemed like chinese takeout and a glass of wine. On the counter stood a tray with cookies in Christmas shaped forms. 

“Wow Bucky. You did all this?”

“No, genius, some little Christmas elves broke in and ordered takeout and baked a little something.”

“Jerk. What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need a special occasion to spoil my gorgeous boyfriend?”

“hmmm I guess not”, said Steve in a low voice and stepped closer to Bucky, slinging an arm around his waist.   
Steve started to lean in and Bucky closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. But what he got was a very wet lick across his cheek. 

“What the fuck, Steve.”

“Yes, I’m getting to the ‘fucking’ don’t worry. You just had some chocolate on your face”, he said with a wink, grabbed a cookie and wandered off in the direction of their bedroom.

“Steve, the food will get cold!”

“I don’t care! Something else is very hot right now and if you don’t get him over here I will start on my own!”

“Are you talking about my ass as a ‘he’ again?”

“He deserves it”

“But Steeeve did you even notice the music? I made playlist just for this”, Bucky whined.

“I’m already halfway done we can dance in a bit.”

This had Bucky running across their flat but not before grabbing his iPod. Steve was being a little shit right now but two could play this game.   
So when 20 minutes later the sounds of “All I want for Christmas is you” started to play, Steve couldn’t even look annoyed because he was too busy with a certain ass.


End file.
